Past Thoughts, Futrue Wishes
by Trunks2k4
Summary: Years have past since the Shikkon Jewel has been completed, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome now have a child. Inu-Yasha hopes that she doesn't go threw the same troubled childhood as he did.


Disclaimer: I do not Inu-Yasha or any of the character, but I wish I did! lol ^.^

A/N: I got the idea for this story from a dream, and the ideas behind the flashbacks are from a story my friend VegetazTwin wrote.

---------------------------------------

PAST THOUGHTS, FUTRUE WISHES 

Inu-Yasha sat down on the beach, looking out into the ocean at his friends, and the only family he had. The Shikkon Jewel was completed again thanks to Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango. Even now as the Jewel was completed, Inu-Yasha had no urge to go after it, even though he knew where to find it. Hidden away in Kagome's time where no one would think of looking for it. After the Shikkon Jewel was whole again, Inu-Yasha didn't take it from Kagome like he thought he would, instead he let her take it with her. He had no use for the Jewel as of now. He had a family to watch over. After the time him and Kagome had spent looking for the Jewel, his heart had softend and he began to love again. Though for the longest time he would not accept it since the last time he did, he ended up pinned to a tree, by his loved one, for fifty years. But there was something different with Kagome, and even how he couldn't not pin point it. It bugged him to all hell not knowing why he was attracted to her. But at this moment, it didn't matter much. He just sat on the sand, shirt off, and watched his wife and his child, Rika, play with the others. Inu-Yasha loved his daughter to death, and wouldn't let anything happen to her. Her fifth birthday was coming up soon and was very surprised to see she hasn't been picked on. Not like he was. He played with the necklace, or the collar as he called it, around his neck as he thought. Kagome has yet to remove it from him. She said that its going to stay on for awhile long. He didn't mind much since he was very much used to getting a face full of dirt for this daughter's enjoyment. _Rika..., _he thought to himself as he watched her run around chasing the little Shippo, who isn't as little as he used to be, but still small enough to be used as a play toy. Rika had the silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears just like her father, but had acquired Kagome's personality, which Inu-Yasha was glad of. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and memories from his past flooded back to him, painful ones, yet ones that he will never forget in this life time, or the next.

***~*Flashback*~***

_Running after his ball, which had gotten loose from his grasp, the fiver year told Inu-Yasha noticed on of the adults ad picked up it up. He looked up at the man, his golden eyes staring at him, filled with fear for this adult. Holding his arms out, the adult could tell the little boy wanted his ball back. The man stared back at the little demon child, "Half-breed!" the man growled at Inu-Yasha, and threw the ball off. Inu-Yasha, confused by why this man along with other villagers, where angry with him. Scampering after his ball, he tripped over his feet, and landed on his hands on feet. All around him, Inu-Yasha hurt the other adults talking._

_"Look at that Half-breed. I can't believe she let him live!"_

_"I know. You would think by now she would have gotten rid of him."_

_"You know we could always get rid of him ourselves."_

_"Oh? Why do you say this?"_

_"I've heard of a village where everyone there is a Demon Hunter. We could pay them to get rid of this Half-Breed."_

_Inu-Yasha crawled over to some bushes and tried to over hear what they were saying. "Why bother paying them! We can get rid of the child ourselves!"_

_"What if id father comes to protect his child? We can't run that risk, we..." they stopped as they heard rusling in the bushes. One of the men reached down and picked up Inu-Yasha, "Where you listening to us, Half-breed?" Inu-Yasha shook his head. The man's eyes narrowed on the demon boy, and Inu-Yasha did as much as he could to not to tremble with fear. Spitting in his face, the man threw Inu-Yasha to the ground, and the group left laughing. Inu-Yasha sat up a bit and began to cry as arms wrapped around him and picked him up. _

_"It'll be ok, my little Inu-Yasha," his mother's voice called out._

***~*End Flashback*~***

Inu-Yasha could so clearly picture his mother in his mind, and her voice that it caused him pain. He felt a few tears roll down his cheek. He wished with all his life that Rika would never go threw the same pain as he did, and he would make sure of that. He would make sure she had both a mother and a father, something he had to grow up without most of his life. The weight of a little body snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes, and saw his own golden eyes looking back at him and smiled.

"Daddy! Come play with us! Please!" Rika said smiling, her long silver hair flowing in the breeze. Inu-Yasha slowly stood up, holding Rika as he did, and walked over to his friends. Rika jumped out of his arms and pounced Shippo again, causing him to run around trying to, playfully, shake off the little demon girl. Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both smiled at each other, no words were needed to express their love. Their eyes, touch and soul did that. Slowly leaning down, Inu-Yasha pressed his lips to Kagome's and kissed her. They slowly broke away and looked at each other. "Daddy! Come on!" Rika yelled at him, "Come swimming Daddy!"

"You better go, Inu-Yasha," she smiled at him. He just nodded and walked over to his daughter, who pounced him, and knocking in the water. 

Rika smiled at him while sitting on his chest. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a hug, her silver hair pressing up against his face, "I love you, Daddy!"

Inu-Yasha smiled and hugged her back, "I love you too, Rika." He looked around him at his friends, who were snickering a bit at him.

He could over hear Miroku say, "Looks like Inu-Yasha is a big softy after all."

At this moment, he knew that Rika would grow up to be a care-free child. She would not have to worry about others picking on her, taunting her, or harming her. She has a great family. A mother, a father, and many friends to protect her at all costs. Inu-Yasha was grateful for the friends he had, but was even more grateful that for his wife and child.


End file.
